


Hold My Hand

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jungsoo, aka Leeteuk is a really busy CEO of a huge company and really stressed the past few weeks.</p><p>He lives together in a penthouse with his best friend Lee Sungmin.</p><p>One day he comes home late from work like the past few weeks too, but he's even more stressed than usually. What will happen when he meets his best friend who actually just wants to help him calm down but makes everything worse by accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> To be revised.

**No one's POV**

Like everyday of the week, except on Sundays, Park Jungsoo, aka Leeteuk was sitting at his desk in the office and checked a huge mountain of files. Although he was the CEO of the biggest and most successful company in Asia he had to check each file by himself or else failures like this one in front of him would become public. 'Aish, for what do I pay my employees?!' He sighed heavily and stroked through his hair in frustration.

His face already showed how over-worked he was. His eyes were blod-shot, he had dark shadows under them and his usual angelic smile didn't exist anymore. His short blonde hair was a mess and his suit crumpled.  
"Don't they know that those information have to be kept a secret? Aish, Kim Youngwoon again... I should have expected it right from the beginning... If he continues like that I will really have to fire him one day!"

Nearly every day Jungsoo was being bothered by those incompetent employees like Kim Youngwoon but he was too kindhearted and patient to fire any of them. But if he himself wouldn't work nearly 18 hours a day till the late night and check those files again, his company wouldn't exist anymore because of them.

Well, soon even his patience got to its limit. One more of those faulty files and he would be near exploding, so he decided to stop working for today and took his things to drive home.  
Luckily it was already past 2am so the streets of Seoul were nearly empty and he got home after around 15 minutes.

He lived in a big, bright penthouse together with his best friend since childhood, Lee Sungmin. Sungmin was a cute young man and worked for Jungsoo. He was two years younger and also smaller than the CEO.  
Jungsoo had overtaken the company from his father and Sungmin was his secretary. Both their parents also had already worked together and they were glad to see their sons being as close to each other as they themselves were.

Jungsoo parked his white car in front of the penthouse and got out of it before he rummaged through his bag for his key. "Aish, where are they?!" he mumbled to himself and sighed as he didn't find them. As Sungmin always was waiting for him to arrive from work the blonde decided to ring the bell.  
Only a few seconds later a cute and too happy male opened the door. "Hyung!" Jungsoo was attacked with a hug only a few seconds after.  
"Ya! Let go of me Sungmin, I didn't even enter, yet." he kind of scolded the younger.

"Mianhae, hyung." Sungmin let go of him and took his back before dragging him inside by his arm. "Come on in. I safed some food for you. You will love it! Your favourite. Sit down first." Sungmin had dragged him to the living room and pushed him onto the couch.  
"How was work? Did you have much to do? I told you you should come home earlier, but you never listen to me. Look, how you are looking like. If I didn't know you I would have thought you were a zombie." he walked to the kitchen to warm up the food for his best friend while saying that and Jungsoo sighed in relief as the happy bunny had finally left his side.

He liked Sungmin very much and it was much fun with the hyper bunny but sometimes, like now, he wished to be alone and enjoy the silence.  
"Here, I warmed it up for you, hyung. Tomorrow you should stay at home. I will postpone your schedules and you should go on vacation. It will do you good." Sungmin came back after a few minutes and placed the hot dish on the table in front of Jungsoo before he plopped down next to him.  
"I will ask our dads to help me out while you are off for vacations and we will manage it together until you are back. I want my favourite hyung to be healthy and if you don't do something against it you will soon only be bones and skin. You have lost much weight lately.

"Shut the fuck up now, Sungmin! I only need my silence! And if I didn't have those incompetent employees it wouldn't have come so far! Now, stop bothering me, leave me alone and go to your room, okay?!" the older shouted, having a serious and angry, almost scaring expression.  
Sungmin widened his eyes and flinched at the sudden outburst as tears already welled up inside his eyes. He hadn't ever seen his best friend acting that way before and that scared him.  
He also only had wanted to help and it hurt that Jungsoo didn't notice it and instead left all anger out at him.

"Sungmin.. I-" Jungsoo's eyes widened as well as he realised that he just had shouted at his best friend. But the younger already had stood up and covered his eyes with his arm as he sobbed and ran off to his room, locking himself inside it.  
A heavy sigh left his lips and he buried his face into his hands. He hadn't want to shout at Sungmin or make him sad in any way.  
It just had been to much for him and Sungmin was always in a good mood, it had bothered him and he was sort of jealous of the younger.  
"Sungmin-ah.." the blonde stood up and ruffled his either way messy hair. He should apologise to Sungmin, so he made his way to the other's room upstairs.

Jungsoo was standing in front of SUngmin's room now and heard sobs coming from the inside. A stinging pain shot through his heart and he decided to knock on his door.   
"G-go away." it came as a reply and Jungsoo's heart ached even more, hearing the broken voice of his best friend and being the reason for it. He took out his key he had for Sungmin's room and stepped inside.  
Walking over to the bed and sitting next to Sungmin who was lying down on his stomach and crying into his pillow Jungsoo pulled the other up into his arms.

Sungmin didn't fight or anything, instead he clung to his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Minnie.. I didn't mean to yell at you.. It was just too much for me.. And I guess I was also jealous of your happy mood.. I'm really sorry.." the elder said softly and rubbed Sungmin's back soothingly.  
Sungmin tried to stop his tears from flowing but without success and looked up at the other. "Y-you never yelled at me b-before.. Y-you scared me a-and.. I-I only wanted to h-help you, hyung."

"I know, I know.. I'm really sorry.. You are right.. I really should take some vacation.." he smiled a little and wiped Sungmin's tears away, pecking his nose. "Stop crying, please. Hyung doesn't like to see you crying.. Will you forgive me?"  
Sungmin nodded and smiled a little at the peck and his hyung's action. He wiped his tears and looked up into Jungsoo's eyes. "N-ne, of course I will f-forgive hyung."  
He cuddled close to him and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you, Minnie.. I am glad to have you as my friend." Jungsoo smiled and lifted Sungmin's chin to look at him again.  
"But I will only go on vacation under one condition." he smiled and Sungmin blinked softly.  
"O-one condition?" he asked.  
Jungsoo nodded before replying. "You will come with me."  
Sungmin widened his eyes a little and stared at Jungsoo in disbelief. "I-I should come with you? Are you sure? Wouldn't I annoy you again?"

"I am sure." the older nodded and leaned in to press his lips gently on Sungmin's.  
The younger widened his eyes and froze but relaxed soon after and responded to the kiss.  
"Hyung.." he whispered and Jungsoo silenced him by deepening the kiss a little, holding his hands gently.

 

The End


End file.
